


I love you

by Nonbinaryweeb



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27463684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonbinaryweeb/pseuds/Nonbinaryweeb
Summary: Mondo and Ishimaru missed each other
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	I love you

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning: Mentions self inflicted cuts.

Mondo POV

It’s been a while since I’ve seen Ishimaru.To be honest It’s lonely here.Chihiro has forgiven me,but he still hates me for what I did.He has a valid reason to hate me.I mean I would hate the person who killed me.”Yo Mondo!I haven’t seen you around here!”the typical jock named Leon called out.”I haven’t been here for too long.”I replied.”Oh I saw your death turned into butter after killing Chihiro.”I don’t really know how to reply to that, so I just stay silent.”You won’t believe who just died!”he exclaimed then added”It was your nerdy friend.”Nerdy friend?Do I have any nerdy friends?I don’t remember much,but I know none of my friends are nerds.”Who are you talking about?”I ask.Leon sits down beside me then props his arms behind his head.”The one you had a sauna competition with.”Sauna competition?”You two became friends and started calling each other brother.”he added.A shiver went down my back the realization hit me.”You don’t mean..”I started to trail off tears running down my checks.No it can’t be!Leon is just teasing you!Ishimaru is fine, he didn’t die!The tears only rolled down my face even more.Last time I saw Ishimaru he was crying begging Monokuma to kill him instead of me and the last noise I heard were his screams.”Dude.”Leon said as he placed a hand on my shoulder.”Follow me.”he whispered while getting up.I don’t know why but I feel like I should listen to him.”Okay.”I mutter slowly rising from my seat.Is Ishimaru dead...?I followed him into a dark room.”I’ll be right back,okay?”He asked.I nodded then sat on a chair beside the bookshelf.My hair hit the wall as I sat down,but that wasn’t what I needed to worry about.I don’t do well with death because of watching my older brother,Daiya die.  
He would have lived if he didn’t save me from the truck,but it was my fault I challenged him to the motorcycle race.My mind is running with so many thoughts and questions about death,Daiya,Ishimaru,and where Leon went.The door suddenly opened ”Leon why did you bring me here?”a voice called out.I stiffen after hearing the voice.”Ishimaru?”I asked as I slowly turned my head to look behind me.Tears started running down his face as he fell to the ground.leon smiled and shut the door.I got up and ran over to him.”Long time no see,Kiyotana Ishimaru.”I say as I wrap my arms around him.He buries his face in my chest and grabs my shirt.We sat on the floor until he stopped crying.  
“I’ve missed you,Mondo.”  
“I’ve missed you too,Kiyotaka.”  
“Life got harder after you died.”  
“Well I kinda figured I mean you died.”  
He let out a sight chuckle  
“Mondo you have no idea.”  
“Then enlighten me,Taka.”  
“I...starved myself and planted self inflicted cuts on myself.”  
My heart drops after hearing this.  
“Is that how you ya know died?”  
“No,Yamada killed me.I died from blunt force trauma.”  
“Did you hear my last words,Taka?”  
“No what were they?”  
“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time making a fanfic,so it probably isn't very good.
> 
> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
